Choose Me Please
by Viechan Blackcherry
Summary: "Aku berpikir, aku bisa merasakan kisah cinta yang membahagiakan, tapi kau! Hiks tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku!" / "Kau boleh membenciku, tapi selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu." / "Kau hanya dimanfaatkan si penghianat itu!"


**Choose Me Please**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime.**

**Rated**

**M untuk amannya**

•

•

•

**Chapter 1**

"_Baa-san,_ Sakura ada di mana?"tanya seorang lelaki tampan bersurai merah menghampiri perempuan separuh baya bersurai merah muda pucat di dapur yang sedang memasak.

"Eh Sasori, kapan kau kembali ke Konoha? Bagaimana suasana Sunagakure?"tanya perempuan paruh baya itu beruntun.

"Tadi malam _Baa-san_, emh Sunagakure ya? Di sana sangat panas _Baa-san_. Tapi pada malam hari di sana sangat dingin."jawab Sasori sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Pasti kau sangat kelelahan ya? Kenapa tidak istirahat di rumah saja, lagipula Sakura juga bisa ke rumahmu Sasori. Pagi-pagi sudah kesini lebih baik kau sarapan disini, oh ya Sakura ada di atas sekalian suruh anak itu ke bawah ya? Hhh, entah kenapa anak itu semakin hari semakin malas saja."

"_Ha'i Baa-san_."

Sasori lalu bergegas menuju kamar Sakura, setelah sampai Ia mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan _Mademoiselle _Sakura dengan hiasan bunga sakura dan bintang-bintang kecil berkerlip-kerlip indah itu berulang kali, namun tetap saja tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Karena kesal Sasori pun membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan berjalan pelan ke dalam kamar Sakura yang didominasi warna pink dan putih itu, kamarnya sangat rapi dan feminim sekali. Di dalam kamar ini terdapat boneka-boneka lucu yang tersusun rapi, Sasori yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Boneka ada di mana-mana sedangkan Sasori tak melihat satu pun buku di dalam kamar Sakura.

Ini kedua kalinya Sasori masuk ke kamar Sakura, lalu Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura yang tidur dengan wajah damai, dipandanginya Sakura dengan jarak yang sangat minim. Setelah dua tahun berpisah dengan Sakura, ternyata Sakura bertambah cantik dan manis, '_Perkembanganmu sangat cepat ya? Kau semakin cantik, membuatku semakin cinta padamu saja Saku.'_batin Sasori sembari membelai wajah Sakura lembut.

"Emh~ geli~"rengek Sakura yang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya dan berpindah posisi membelakangi Sasori.

"Hn, benar kata _Baa-san _kau sangat sangat malas Saku,"bisik Sasori tepat pada telinga kirinya hingga hembusan nafasnya menerpa telinga dan leher Sakura lembut.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun membuka matanya pelan, lalu melirik ke arah belakangnya dengan horor. Saat Ia melihat pemuda tampan bersurai merah dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya itu membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget. "Kyaaa kau Sasori kan?"teriak Sakura histeris dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori memakai jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

Sasori lantas menangkap tangan Sakura yang masih setia menunjuknya seperkian detik itu, "Apakah aku semakin tampan hingga kau tidak mengenaliku?"goda Sasori dengan seringainya yang masih terpampang pada wajah tampannya.

"Dasar, percaya diri sekali kau."Jawab Sakura kesal dengan menarik tangannya yang masih di pegang Sasori.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"tanya Sakura beruntun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Turunlah. _Baa-san_ menyuruhmu turun, setelah nanti sarapan aku ingin mengajakmu kencan."ujar Sasori yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu sebelum keluar dari kamar gadis yang sejak dulu Ia cintai.

'_Kencan? Apa tadi Sasori bilang? Kyaaa senangnya..._'batin Sakura dengan melompat-lompat histeris di atas spring bednya.

•

•

•

BRUM BRUM BRUM~

"Sasuke awas!"teriak pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang melihat tepat di tikungan jalan ada truk besar dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang sedang balapan motor liar dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata dan Naruto yang menunggangi motornya juga namun tidak secepat Sasuke, karena Naruto tidak mengikuti balapan Ia hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari pinggir jalan.

BRAK!

"Oh tidak, Sasuke!"teriak Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tertabrak truk besar itu, namun Sasuke yang terpental jauh dari area kecelakaan. Karena truk dan motor Sasuke sama-sama menempuh dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi mengakibatkan Sasuke terpental jauh dari area kecelakaan, sedangkan truk itu sendiri masih tetap melaju cepat meninggalkan sang korban atau bisa juga dibilang sama-sama tersangka dalam kecelakaan ini.

Naruto lantas memberhentikan motornya, dan turun mencari Sasuke. "Sasuke kau di mana?"teriak Naruto khawatir dengan tetap mencari Sasuke di semak-semak namun tetap saja tidak ada. Sudah berjam-jam Naruto berusaha mencari Sasuke, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil Ia juga sudah menelpon pihak kepolisian dan keluarga Uchiha agar datang ke tempat terjadinya kecelakaan ini.

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya pihak kepolisian datang beserta _Kaa-san _dan _Otou-san _Sasuke dengan tampang cemas. "Katakan, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Naruto?"tanya Mikoto Ibu Sasuke histeris dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "_Gomen Baa-san_, tadi Sasuke tertabrak truk pengangkut barang yang besar dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, alhasil Sasuke terpental jauh dan aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi tetap nihil hasilnya."jawab Naruto pelan meneteskan air matanya sedih, Ia juga terpaksa berbohong pada Mikoto tentang kejadian ini. Karena kedua orang tua Sasuke tidak tahu menahu mengenai Sasuke yang sering mengikuti balapan liar.

Mikoto yang mendengarnya bertambah histeris, sedangkan Fugaku yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah datar menampilkan wajah yang syok. Maniknya bergulir ke sana ke mari berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya, demi apapun anaknya tinggal Sasuke seorang, sedangkan Itachi _Nee-san _sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan juga. Ia tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang Ia sayangi lagi, "Cepat cari Sasuke sampai ketemu!"teriak Fugaku pada para kepolisian yang masih berusaha mencari Sasuke.

"Baik Fugaku-_sama_."ucap seorang Polisi dengan nada tegas.

Setelah berjam-jam mencari keberadaan Sasuke ke seluk-beluk area tikungan yang memang rawan kecelakaan itu, akan tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"_Gomen_ Fugaku-_sama_, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi...kami tetap tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke-_sama. _Mungkin Sasuke-_sama_ sudah tiada."ujar komandan kepolisian itu penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak tidaaak! Sasuke pasti masih hidup hiks, kau pasti berbohongkan? Hiks Suamiku~ bagaimana ini? Hiks aku tidak percaya ini semua bisa terjadi hiks."teriak Mikoto histeris sembari memeluk Fugaku, sedetik kemudian Ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Istriku! Istriku bangun!"ujar Fugaku berusaha menyadarkan Mikoto yang tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Sedangkan para kepolisian dan Naruto yang menyaksikan itu melihat mereka dengan pilu. "Lebih baik pencarian Sasuke kita lanjutkan besok saja, lagi pula kita harus membawa Mikoto _Baa-san_ ke rumah sakit."ujar Naruto khawatir.

"Baiklah."jawab Fugaku pasrah, lagi pula Ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Istrinya.

Setelah semua pergi dari area kecelakaan, Naruto yang masih berada di tempat itu menatap kepingan-kepingan motor Sasuke yang tersisa itu dengan pilu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ini semua bisa terjadi, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu Ia masih bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau ada di mana Sasukeeee! Aku yakin kau pasti masih hidup!"teriak Naruto dengan menitikkan air matanya.

•

•

•

"Jadi kita mau ke mana?"tanya Sakura pada Sasori yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Lihat saja nanti, kau pasti akan terkejut."jawab Sasori dengan seringai andalannya.

Mendengar itu Sakura bergumam tidak jelas sembari bermain dengan jendela mobil yang berembun, tiba-tiba Ia melihat di luar terdapat semak-semak yang bergerak, melihat itu Sakura menyuruh Sasori berhenti.

"Kenapa? Kau mau buang air kecil ya?"tanya Sasori menggoda Sakura yang masih menatap semak-semak bergerak itu.

Sakura yang pada dasarnya mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi pun keluar dari mobil, "Mau ke mana? Jadi kau memang ingin 'itu' ya?"ujar Sasori dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Ayolah Sakura, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Tahan dulu saja."bujuknya sembari mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju semak-semak, namun saat Sasori memperhatikan ke bawah terdapat darah yang berceceran. Melihat itu Sasori bergidik ngeri jangan-jangan itu hantu.

"Hah! Sasori lihat ini!"pekik Sakura sembari membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang guna melihat Sasori.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Jangan coba-coba menakutiku ya?"Sasori lalu melangkah menuju Sakura yang wajahnya saat ini pucat pasih. Sasori lantas melihat ke bawah dan membelalakkan matanya.

Di bawah tepatnya di semak-semak tampak lelaki berambut dark blue dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka. "Ayo bantu aku membawanya ke dalam mobil! Kita harus menolongnya Sasori."ujar Sakura panik.

Sasori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena Ia masih sangat-sangat syok, lalu Ia merangkul lelaki itu sendirian, karena Sakura sendiri yang ingin membawanya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasori. Oh ayolah Sasori, ini keadaan darurat! Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini kau masih bisa cemburu.

Setelah memasukkan lelaki itu di kursi belakang mobil Sasori, Sakura berujar, "Lebih baik kita bawa lelaki ini ke _Kaa-san_, kebetulan _Kaa-san _sedang cuti!"

"Baiklah."

Ya, _Kaa-san_ Sakura adalah seorang Dokter ternama di negara jepang, sedangkan _Otou-san_ Sakura adalah seorang Presdir di Haruno Corporation. Keluarga Sakura memang sangat kaya, namun itu tidak membuat Sakura menjadi anak yang sombong dan manja, sebaliknya Dia anak yang sangat mandiri dan selalu berhemat dalam pengeluaran uangnya. Itulah yang membuat Sasori mengagumi Sakura, hingga kekaguman itu menjadi rasa suka─tidak tapi cinta.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sakura yang megah. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah sembari berteriak '_Kaa-san'_, sedangkan Sasori membawa lelaki itu masuk ke rumah Sakura, Ia menidurkannya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Sakura~"sahut _Kaa-san _Sakura dengan wajah memerah siap meledakkan emosinya karena kesal Sakura yang berteriak tidak ada hentinya itu. Namun saat Ia menghampiri mereka di ruang tamu matanya menatap seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Tadi kalian menabrak laki-laki ini ya?"tanyanya dengan panik.

"Tidak _Kaa-san,_tadi kami menemukannya di dekat hutan. Ah, lebih baik _Kaa-san_ periksa dia! Nanti kalau dia sudah sadar baru kita antar dia pulang."ujar Sakura.

"Hhh baiklah."

Sedangkan Sasori yang melihat kekompakan Sakura dengan _Kaa-san_ Sakura itu hanya diam, '_Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat tidak enak dengan pria itu.'_batin Sasori menatap penuh curiga pada laki-laki yang saat ini sedang diberi perawatan oleh Sakura dan _Kaa-san _Sakura itu.

**TBC**

Hai~ bertemu lagi dengan Vie yang membawa fic geje ini, untuk itu Vie butuh bimbingan para Senpai dan Minna semuanya.

Vie lagi galau nggak bisa nonton konsernya SUJU, ngiri banget dengan teman-teman FB yang pada nonton hiks

Okey, sekian curcol saya. Bersediakah kalian meriview fic ini?


End file.
